


A new me

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dean with tentacles, M/M, Tentacles, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pwp.  Dean had tentacles</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sam was already achingly hard when Dean threw him on the bed, the elder moving to kneel between his knees.

“Don’t move” He commanded in a low voice, his tentacles moving out to touch Sam.

With a shaky nod, Sam gasped as they slowly moved up his legs, one wrapping around the base of his cock. Another moved farther up, wrapping loosely around Sams neck, though the taller male knew that if he tried to move or fight, it would wrap tightly. Two of them moved to his chest, teasing his nipples to hard points, leaving him panting.

“Did you get yourself ready for me?” Dean asked, a tentacle pressing against his hole.

“Yea, got myself nice and ready”

“Good”

The tentacle pressed in slowly, but firmly, making Sams back arch, but the two still playing with his nipples pressed him back down. Sam knew the game, keep still and let Dean do what he wanted, only moving if Dean told him too. Dean spread Sams legs as far as they would go, his cock twitching watching Sams hole get filled.

“So pretty” He mumbled, watching Sam jolt as his prostate was pressed against.

His cock was hard and leaking, but the one around it would keep him from coming before Dean told him too. The one around his neck would squeeze every so often, leaving Sam whimpering and begging in a low voice for Deans cock.

“In good time, don’t you like my other appendages fucking you?”

“Yea, want your cock though, want it bad”

Dean just smirked and fucked him harder with the tentacle, watching Sam squirm as the tip of it kept hard against his prostate. When he felt like he was going to come from just watching him, did he finally pull out of Sam and the tentacles brought him to him; the ones around his cock and neck still there. As he lowered the younger onto his cock, their lips met in a heated kiss that left Dean breathless. Two tentacles wrapped around Sams waist, helping move him up and down as Deans hands were on his hips.

Sams moans were driving Sam crazy, them doubling when the tentacle that was already in him, played with his rim.

“Please, need to come” Sam whimpered, gasping when his air supply was cut off for a few moments.

“How bad?” Dean smirked, kissing Sams jawline.

“So bad, need it, want to feel you come in me”

“Such a needy boy”

Though as he said it, the tentacle holding his cock starting moving over him, jacking him.

“Fuck” Sam groaned.

Dean could feel Sams inner muscles, fluttered around him as he got close. Tightening the one around his neck, Sam came, his whole body shuttering. As he came down, Dean let him breath, moving him faster though as he could feel his own orgasm coming on. With a shout, Dean came, pressing Sam down hard on his cock.

Moving all of his tentacles, Dean laid Sam down, kissing him gently as he laid down next to him.

“Are you ok?”

“Yea, I’m great” Sam smiled, pulling Dean to him, stroking the tentacle that wrapped around him.

Dean smiled and pulled him close, listening to Sam breathing softly against him. Just as the younger was almost asleep, he felt one of the tentacles pressing into him, making him whine.

“Sorry, mind of their own” Though Deans smirk said something completely different.


End file.
